deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 4 of 91: ShaolinTiger86 (Yao Long) vs MilitaryBrat (James Evans)
Yao Long: the Shaolin Monk seeking revenge on the Mings Attacking James Evans: The Irishman seeking vengeance on the British Prologue James Evans, Lloyd, and Cadwalader are talking in the library. The former two are reporting their findings about a hierarchy in their hosts. "Above those are the plain, dark grey cloaks," Evans continues. "Those seem to be called 'Users'. 'Users' have a specific name, though most have nicknames." "Then there are 'Users' with a yellow trim on their cloaks, and ones with a purple. We haven't been able to tell what those can do yet," Lloyd says, "And then there's the few with dark red cloaks. As far as I can tell, they have the power to banish 'Users' and 'Anons'. There are also two types of trims: blue and green. Green seems to have more authority than blue, but those five have their own hierarchy." "And there's one group that seems to be outside the norm - there are two people with blue cloaks and an orange trim. It's an awful color scheme, but neither of us could determine what it means," Evans added, and pauses, staring off into the distance. "Well, I'm up. See you around." "Okay," Cadwalader said, as Evans walks out. "I'll let everyone else know. Though why am I the information distributor?" "Because no one else wanted to do it," Lloyd replies. "And there's something else I want to confirm - I'll let you know if it is what I think." Attacker General Weapons: Main hand- Dao Off hand- Hook Sword Polearm- Spear Ranged- Flying Guillotine Army All have stolen armor from Ming soldiers as well as Mongol warriors 10,000 Attacking 4,400 Infantry armed with bows 225 officers with dao swords 2,650 calvary armed with jian swords 1,000 calvary armed with war hammers Defender General Ranged: Yumi Polearm: Alabarda Main hand melee: Claymore Offhand: Scottish War hammer Army 1500 men with swords 1500 men with bows 1500 men with pikes 1500 men with morning stars 1500 men with axes Countermeasures: hot oil being poured on attackers, then flaming arrows shot at them. cannons with grape shot, lead cannon balls, and chains. Armor: Evans-Steel plates, Army, high quality chainmail X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory and Tie conditions Attacker *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat Defender *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat Tie *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. *Voting will be as follows: **Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. **Votes with one sentence do not count. **All other votes count as a half vote. **Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. **Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason *All generals have a General's Kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Yao Long paced back and forth in his tent, trying to determine how to take control of the enemy’s fortifications. He had no siege engines, yet he needed to breach the castle before him. He couldn’t remember why, just that it was relevant to his blood feud against the Mings. Cursing himself for a lack of preparation, he summons an officer to his quarters and tasks him with the only thing he can think of in a time like this: a continuous arrow bombardment. James Evans is sitting in his quarters, cursing himself for not bringing any troops trained to use his countermeasures. Still, the enemy hadn’t put up siege weaponry yet, so that was a good sign. One of his men knocked at his door. “Come in, soldier. Report.” “The enemy has started an arrow bombardment, sir.” “Then they’re trying to put up siege engines. Can we retaliate?” “That’s the thing, sir, there seems to be no activity other than the arrows,” the soldier says. Evans smiles at the news. The British hadn’t supplied his enemies well enough. They were desperate. “Have the men stay within the castle, but post lookouts on the towers if they try anything difficult.” “Yes sir.” The soldier leaves, and Evans tries to puzzle out how he’s going to get his supply trains inside with the arrow bombardment. 1 Month, 22 Days, 15 Hours. Yao Long had the opportunity he’d been waiting for. Thanks to his quartermaster, he hadn’t run out of arrows yet, though it was only a matter of time. However, the opportunity to capture the castle had fallen right into his lap. “He wants single combat. I’m going to accept,” he told the officer he had summoned, It’s the best chance we have. Send a messenger back to him, placing the field in front of the. Evans is looking over the battle plans in his quarters, examining how he can try and salvage the situation. The arrow bombardment was more effective than he thought – he was having trouble getting supplies through. One of his soldiers walks in, escorting a blindfolded messenger. He takes off the blindfold, and gives Yao’s acceptance of the duel. “Perfect. I will see him when it starts. Let’s say… 3 hours – go back and tell him. I will take a cessation of the arrows as an agreement.” After the arrows stopped, Evans sent runners out to the supply trains, instructing them to work double-time, since they have a short window in which to restock. Three hours later, the two generals don their armor and meet on the field of battle. At the signal, Yao tosses his Flying Guillotine, picks up his spear and charges at Evans, who sidesteps the projectile and grabs his Alabarda. Yao faints left, and goes for a quick, low stab to the groin. Evans nearly falls for it, but follows through on his defensive chop and hits the spear’s shaft, splintering it. The blow is absorbed on his armor, and the spear breaks. Yao does a combat roll out of the way, and draws his Dao and Hook Sword. Evans tries to use the range of the alabarda to his advantage, but Yao traps the weapon in his hook sword. Forced to discard his polearm, Evans runs back to his starting area, and grabs his Yumi. He fires two shots, hitting Yao Long in both eyes. A brief flash of light, and the two generals are transported back to the waiting area. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 22 Days, 18 Hours, 10 Minutes. *Total Losses: 4,086 **James Evans: 2,509 **Yao Long: 1,577 Category:Blog posts